You're Not Alone
by strange-summer-melancholy
Summary: Azula scanned the ground in front of her, searching for an item that was nowhere to be found. Azula/Katara/Toph "friendship"


**You're Not Alone  
**

* * *

I do not own any parts of Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Katara examined her surroundings being sure that where they were landing was safe, no signs of movement or slight rustling in the greenery nearby. The bison came to a gentle stop on the soft grass.

"Ahh! Finally land!" Toph screamed landing on the plush earth with a thud.

"It's great to be back on solid earth, we've been flying for two days straight!" Aang chimed in with his usual avatar enthusiasm.

"Twinkle Toes you have no room to complain! At least you can see up there! It's not exactly easy to feel vibrations up on Appa's ass plus that's not even earth!" Everyone stifled a laugh from Toph's gag, she always had been a smart ass.

"You're right Toph my bad." Katara responded sarcastically for Aang.

"Oh shut up water slaughter," Katara frowned at the new nickname,_ just what she needed another one besides sugar queen_.

"Well this is great, Toph's got her land, Katara's gotta new nickname, now it's time to get me and Aang some grub!" Sokka said wrapping his arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Yeah I am a little hungry," Aang said looking up at Sokka unsurely. "I'm sure there's a village not to far from her lets go get some!" The boys ran ahead as the girls walked behind them like normal beings do.

"Haha!" Sokka laughed at Aang's comment while sprinting down the long hill, "I really don't think you'll be getting any of that if ya know what I'm saying!" Sokka said while elbowing Aang in the ribs.

"I meant food Sokka!" Aang said shouting over the wind. "But that would be bad either!" The boys broke into a chorus of laughter, Sokka grab his stomach in pain closing his eyes in a failed attempted to stop the laughing. It wasn't until too late that Sokka realized he was lying face down on the earth. _What the hell just tripped me?_ Sokka thought trying to mellow down his laughter.

"Aang!" Sokka wheezed between laughs looking up at the little bald monk skating away on his air ball thing.

"I don't think that your friends coming back any time soon." This caused Sokka's laughing to conclude, he knew this voice all too well and knowing it meant knowing to fear it very much.

"AANG!" Sokka screamed trying to escape the person behind him, she just lightly put her foot on his back, nothing extreme but enough to keep him were she wanted him.

"Aw, thank you, you're bringing your friend back for me! No dirty work for Azula today!" She said and even with his face digging into the dirt he could still see, no feel the evil smirk on her face. "That's okay though I never have dirty work, Ty Lee, Mai!" She commanded from above, "Go get this ones here," He felt her roll her foot on his back "friend to help him out, he's going to need him." He felt two figures rush down the steep hill next to him. _Where's Katara when you need her?_

As if on cue he heard a soft mellow laughter shared by Katara and Toph coming from behind him and he felt Azula's foot loosen on him until it was no longer there. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, this was about to get really ugly.

"Sokka!" He heard Katara gasp from behind him, he whirled around facing her and as he tried to gain his breath from Azula's bone crushing grasp he saw her approaching the two girls from behind. He pointed. _How could Toph not sense this? _And just then a rock jutted up from the ground breaking Azula's sprint at Katara and sending her soaring up into the air. And just with that all hell broke loose.

"Katara looked out!" Toph managed to scream over several fire balls flying in numerous directions.

Katara was doing her best to regain her composer from the failed surprise attack. She saw Azula send several powerful blast of fire Toph's direction, as she bent down dogging a large chunk of rock flying her way. When she bent down Katara swore she saw something daggling from the Princesses neck. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the object, she hadn't noticed that Azula realized she was looking at her and she took that time to send an off guard Katara numerous whips of fire.

"RUN!" Sokka called over all of the chaos. Sokka was the only one to go sprinting down the hill, Katara and Toph wanted to finish this. Toph lat a large chunk of rock erupt from the ground sending Azula flying backwards landing on her back against the rough rock.

Azula was up on her feet in seconds dogging every attack and in turn sending her own their way. Katara heard Toph cry out clutching her arm, but she couldn't get to her! Every time she would sprint in the girls direction a wall of fire would appear in front of her.

"TOPH! ARE YOU OKAY!" She screeched, dogging another blazing blue flame. Toph responded by sending a huge rock Azula's way which the girl barely missed. Toph's attacks didn't stop there rocks were everywhere coming out of the ground soaring through the air. Katara could barely make her own attacks, every time Toph would attack the Princess would move Katara could get a good eye on her.

"SUCK ROCKS BITCH!" Toph screamed, Azula gave out a defiant grunt, Katara could just make out the girl popping her shoulder back in it's socket. "HAHA! HOW'S IT FEEL! YEAH!" Toph continued the fight Katara noticed the fire had lessened. Suddenly everything stopped. All that was left on the makeshift battle field was a cloud of dust. Both Katara and Toph's bodies begged them to stop but they were still on the alert waiting the Firenation Princess to strike. Presumptuously Azula dove out of the debris sending flames down on Toph. Katara's eyes widened as she watched the Princess. She was flying right next to her, time slowed down from Katara's adrenalin. She and Azula locked eyes, the Princesses normally pristine outlook was completely off. The girl had rips in her shirt from Katara's waterbending and what looked to be cuts and bruises from Toph's earthbending. Katara couldn't have imagined the fire made her look any better. But Azula's attention was averted mid flight when she noticed something that gave way on her neck.

Katara saw it all too well, whatever Azula was wearing was on the ground and from the expression on Azula's face whatever it was, actually mattered to her. Time caught up to itself and Azula landed on the ground, she out stretched her arm and dove for the object but Katara forced her to pull her hand away water whip style.

Azula looked up at Katara, the girls eyes met and a brief understanding was said between the two of them without any words. Katara nodded her eyes approvingly and Azula lunged for the necklace but was blocked by someone other than Katara. Toph laughed evilly as the Princess body was tossed into the air again. Azula slowed her landing with firebending send numerous blast at Toph along the way.

"AHH!" Toph let out a bellowing scream into the cold air, she must have been hit!

"TOPH!" A strong voice roared from below. Katara felt the wind around them strengthen tenfold, she didn't know how or why but she jumped down grabbing Azula's trinket saving it from an awful death. Katara knew why everything was whirling past her, she knew why the world around them seemed to be enraged and she was rushing to go find the culprit.

"Aang!" she shrieked over the gusting wind. She looked around her no one was to be found even Azula had fled the scene. "AANG!" She howled louder trying to calm the astray avatar down. She finally spotted him, he was floating in air body tense and rigid, his usual position when in the avatar state, all the winds circled around him forming somewhat of a tornado. Katara knew that she would need to act fast in order to tranquil him down before things got to serious.

She ran to his hovering form, she tried hard to pull him into a hug like she had all the other times, but something was defiantly different. She couldn't even get a hold of him, she wasn't sure of what she was going to do now, and at the rate Aang was going at, it wouldn't be to long before he had a full blow tornado. _The only reason he's not attacking now is because his form probably can't seem to find Azula._ She needed to heal Toph if she could ever find the wounded girl, and prevent Azula from leaving her hiding spot, where ever that may be.

Katara didn't realize how fast she was running until she blindly tripped over a stature hitting the ground with more force she imagined possible.

"Katara!"She heard a petrified voice speak.

"Toph?" She said picking her face up out of the dirt to get a good look at the figure she had plummeted over. It was in fact, Toph, and she had never seen the girl more anxious looking in her life. "Toph! Are you okay what happened! Aang's gone into the avatar state he thinks you're hurt, are you?"

Toph timidly looked up at Katara "she burned my arm!" Toph stated flatly holding up her arm were raw skin and brunt flesh was all that was visible. "Thank god I used this to cover my face she could've gotten me bad!" It was hard for Toph to scream over the winds in such a shocked state.

"Hurry! Let me tend to that! The faster I do the better chance you have that it won't leave a scar!" Katara didn't seemed fazed by the wound but in the inside she was blaring out in sympathy. Katara slung her water pouch over her shoulder quickly opening the cap and using one hand motion to pull the water out. Toph let Katara heal her, her sense were overwhelmed with relief and the sound of the water fixing her charred skin.

The process last only about 30 seconds before Toph's arm was dripping wet, but practically healed luckily there would be no scar.

"We have to find Aang!" Katara yelled.

"WHAT?" Toph screamed back barely able to hear herself over the mighty winds.

"WE HAVE TO FIND AANG! ONCE HE SEE'S YOU'RE HEALED HE'LL HOPEFULLY CALM DOWN!" Toph wasn't sure of Katara's exact words but she followed her nevertheless.

As they ran Katara could feel the winds picking up more and more, the must be getting closer to Aang. Katara could hardly see through the blistering winds she and Toph manage to find a log to hide behind because they both knew that getting any closer to Aang was impossible, but his tattoos glowed bright and she could only pray he would hear her from this distance.

"AANG! PLEASE AANG! LISTEN TOPH'S ALRIGHT! EVERYTHING IS FINE PLEASE RELAX AANG!" Katara didn't notice any calm to the airstream. "AANG!" She shrieked as loud as her voice would permit. She felt someone tug at her sleeve, she looked down to see Sokka shielding his head and taking a place next to her.

"On three!" He shouted barely loud enough.

"ONE!" He motion with his fingers along with his scream.

"TWO!" Katara screamed along with him holding two fingers.

"THREE!" Toph chimed in last minute, as the all gathered as much breath as possible.

"AANG!" They all shouted calling out to the avatar as loud as achievable. Katara felt the winds dying down. She looked over at Sokka noticing he was holding her hand. They both got up running to the avatar, and in the back of her mind Katara remember that she still held Azula's article of who knows what. The wind had slowed down enough for her to get up and run to the nervous avatar. She reached out to the boy hovering in air as she had done so many times before, she pulled him down to her level embracing him in a tight hug, silently begging him to relax. She was soon joined by Toph and Sokka, spectators to her display. She turned her head glancing at them only slightly, behind them she watched as Azula crawled out from the depths she had been hiding in.

".." She opened her mouth to scream to Toph and Sokka, but no words came out, it was as if her voice was broken. She watched the girl behind them her mouth agape, Azula scanned the ground in front of her, searching for something that was nowhere to be found, for Katara had it.

* * *

Katara had just finished healing everyone from the brawl they had faced earlier this day, she had drifted away from the blazing fire, sitting along on a small rock not too far off thinking about the course of actions that had happened today. The clash was nothing drastic but they were left with some minor burns, and scratches. Azula and her cohorts had ambushed the gaang, they had managed to drive the team away but it was impossible to face Azula and not leave unscathed. But it was not only the gaang that left the battle at a loss, during the fight Katara had noticed a small trinket dangling from Azula's neck.

She wasn't what the item was or what purpose it served but she knew that if the princess had carried it with her to battle, possibly to the death, than it had to serve some sort of importance and Katara had some nerve for taking it. Katara wasn't completely sure of how she ended up with the article that obliviously didn't belong to her, but here it was sitting in her pocket, untouched by anyone other than her and the princess. A shiver ran down Katara's spine, _if this was very important to the Princess, would she come looking for it possibly seeking for revenge?_ Katara's eyes flashed to the woods beside her, fear took over the girl in that moment.

Azula did that to people, she had attacked Katara with no reason, but now she had a reason if this mattered to the Princess than if Katara wanted to live she best return it_. Or I could use it as a major bargaining chip._ Katara's eyes opened in shock, how could she have just thought that. Did she not remember how she had felt when her mother's necklace had been stolen from her, thinking like that was making Katara a person she did not want to be. _Would she return it to you?_ An unfamiliar voice rung out from inside Katara.

"No," she answered it out loud. "No she wouldn't." If Azula had stolen her necklace she would never return it, why should Katara do the same? But she knew the answer to that, _if she did something that Azula would do, wouldn't that make her like the Princess, if she repeated the action that the monster would do to her wouldn't that in turn make her a monster herself?_ Katara didn't want to press any harder on the subject. She would return the trinket to Azula, or at least to the scene in which the Princess had lost it, not to do a good deed for the women she couldn't hate more, but to clear her conscious and convince herself that somehow she was better than that monster.

"Sokka, I'm positive that Momo could never get Appa pregnant, he's just too tiny." Aang's voice pulled Katara out of deep thought. She smiled still looking at the ground.

"I'm just saying that scientifically speaking, size does not matter in two mammals as long as animal is female and the other is male the technically both of those mammals could join together and have se-"

"No, Sokka, I get what you're saying no need to further explain," Aang said flinching at the thought "But Appa and Momo are both boys." There was a long pause, before everyone bursted out laughing.

"Wow snoozles, sometimes you still amaze me with your brilliant stupidity," Toph laughed wiping away tears, Katara smiled glancing over at the trio lounging around the warm fire. Aang noticed her and waved her over.

"Katara what are you doing over there? Come sit over here with your friends."

"Yeah Aang's right Katara it's not good to be antisocial scientific statistics have proven that-"

"Sokka I think that you said enough about science for one night okay," Toph said in the background as Katara and Aang stared at each other. She could tell he was trying to read her, she never normally acts alone and confused like this. She's not even sure why she acting this way, if it's the guilt for bestowing a belonging of importance to someone other than herself, or if she's just PMSing in a very unusual way. But she was sure that she wasn't going to let him discover what she was up to this night, she was certain she had to do this alone, even if she didn't know why, she was sure that she had to.

"I'm going into the town nearby, I have to pick up a few things, I'll be back soon." She said standing up finally averting her eyes from Aang's innocent sliver irises.

"I'll tag along!" Aang said airbending up from the dirt landing swiftly next to Katara.

"No," She said fixing her hair from his breeze, "I just want some space to, to think about things." He looked at her strangely, he wasn't convinced. "Thanks anyway though Aang." She added sweetly running over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek that she knows means more to him then her.

"Sure Katara, no problem, any time," He says rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks held a faint blush."

Katara walked off fast trying to not raise anyone else's suspicions.

"_Sure_ Katara, _no_ problem, _anytime_! Haha what was that twinkle toes!" Katara smiles hearing the gang joking behind her, but she continued on ignoring the voice in the back of her head that says this could be the last time you ever hear them.

She doesn't know where to start looking for Azula, _where would Azula start looking? _She wonders to herself, _the battle field maybe?_ It's the only reasonable option she can think of maybe she will get lucky and Azula will be there. With each step she takes on the soft grass matted path, comes a memory, she feels like she's walking to her death. And if your entire life passes through your eyes right before you die, then she must be dying a slow and painful death.

She hears a crack from the forest lining the path. An image of here a Sokka playing in the snow fort their father had built them years ago flashes through her mind. _Calm down_, she tells herself squinting her eyes shut, "You'll get nowhere with this attitude Azula will be happy you returned it and then she'll be on her merry way." She say the last part aloud convincing herself more or less.

"Is that so?" A cold voice calls from behind, for a minute Katara thinks that it's just in her head, but as she slowly turns around holding her breath her eyes meet a dangerous pair of gold ones and her heart stops.

"You say that you have what I seek?" Azula asks her eyes becoming dangerously bitter. Katara nods, not sure she can do anything else, _Please calm down, _she begs her body, _you can take her,_ but not even her brainless body is stupid enough to fall for that. "Care to share." The girl in front of her states so plainly, but Katara hears the truth behind it, this girl is begging her for the item back. Begging. Katara laughs it's muffled but a laugh no the less, she can see that it's bothering the Princess too, so she brings it up an extra pitch.

"Perhaps we can come to terms," A barging ship she knew that was what this trinket essentially was, but is that what she wanted to make it? "You give me back what is mine that you have, and you can leave alive." Azula suggestion is nice, I mean Katara likes to live but she couldn't trust the Princess, and maybe she can get more out of this, at least an explanation?

"No," stated just as that plain and flatly, "You tell me the story behind this why it's so important to you and then maybe, _maybe_, if I deem it worthy I'll give it back." Azula dropped in to a stance and Katara copied, if she made Azula think that she, herself, honestly believed that she could take Azula head on than maybe, just maybe Azula would agree. Inside Katara was in shock, what did she just do! But as she looked at the situation in front of her, things didn't seem so bad, the look on the Princesses face before her said that she was just about to agree. Katara didn't really care about the back story of the necklace but if she kept the power then just maybe, maybe she could make it out unscathed.

"Fine, you filth, we have a deal." Azula held out her hand, but Katara new better to take it instead she sat down on a smooth rock off the dirt path she was walking on, as Azula took her place on a similar one adjacent to it.

"Ready when you are." Katara said trying out Azula signature smirk. There was a long pause were the girls just watched each other Katara waiting for Azula to spill, trying to think like the Princess herself and using these secrets to her advantage. Azula sat unsure of were to begin and whether of not to tell the truth.

"Well," Azula said pausing and looking up into the sky almost as if she were looking into a flashback. "I got this necklace from a friend. End. Of. Story. Now give it back or face the consequences!" But a fight was the last thing Azula wanted, she was tired from the hours f pointless searching for the necklace, and wasn't prepared for combat she didn't even have on her armor, hopefully the water tribe savage didn't notice.

"Oh come on Princess! Spit it out and we can be done with this! I can promise you that although you may think that you can defeat me, with the avatar not far from here will do anything to protect me at all cost, and you wouldn't want him to go in the avatar state again would you?" Azula glarred daggers at Katara, while the girl again smirked praying this fake propaganda would work

"Fine," Azula said again sitting daintily back on the rock like a true Princess. "That necklace is something that's very old, a family heirloom I suppose." Katara listen quietly running all possibilities through her mind, _perhaps she got this from her father_? Katara noticed from Azula silence that she probably was awaiting a question, _was the Princess nervous_? She though looking at the girl.

"Who gave you this necklace Azula?" The girl looked towards Katara at the mentioning of her name. It was not a normal look, it was one a confusion and was that sadness?

"My father." Azula lied straight through her teeth plain and forward. Katara eyed the girl trying to detect any source of a lie, she narrowed her eyes seeing if the Princess would crack spitting out the truth.

"She's lying." A voice Katara new all too well said. She looked down the path she had just came from only to see none other than Toph walking towards the two girls.

"I thought you couldn't tell with her?" Katara questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Not normally but that was hardly difficult." Toph stated Katara looked at Azula half expecting her to jump up into a fighting stance, but the girl remained seated. "Now I would like to hear the secret behind the bracelet thingy."

"It's a necklace Toph and I agree." Katara stated plainly staring Azula in the eye. "And we want the truth."

Azula sighed defeatedly, she would have to give them answer without giving them answers. Great. "I got the necklace when I was a child I am not sure of its where bouts from before that." That was the truth of course, nothing of the whole truth at all, but maybe enough to sway these girls.

Katara looked at Azula and pulled out the necklace, it was very beautiful something suitable for a Princess. Its chain seemed to be crafted of sterling silver that felt cold to the touch, following the links it held charms. Odd for a necklace to carry charms, there was about 8 they seemed to be dated too. One being the symbol of a flame, another a dragon and various other symbolism Firenation pieces. But as Katara felt the charms through her fingers. One of the charms felt different, rougher maybe? She looked down at the set seeing that one of the charms in fact was different completely. It shown a brighter sliver than all of the others showing that it was of a newer type, and the next feature that was most surprising of all was that the charm did to appear to be Firenation at all like the others, its focus was the Earthkingdom.

"This charm, what's so special about it?" Katara asked looking the lair before her in the eyes.

"Well you see," Azula paused closing her eyes "This story is so pointless and such a waste of time that perhaps we should all just continue on our ways and forget about this little incident." When Azula opened her eyes back up they were so pure, so trustworthy content with innocent, she looked to open and venerable. It was difficult for Katara to deny her request. She was lulled by the girl's expression, thank god for Toph and her blindness.

"Yeah okay sugar lips, maybe next time." Toph laughed leaning back earthbending a foot rest.

Azula sighed, this was a story that she trusted no one with, not even Mai and Ty Lee not that see trusted them much otherwise. "Alright be difficult," Her eyes harden and she locked herself back up again. "I got this in my travels throughout the Earthkingdom, each holder of this necklace must contribute to it and I thought that since I had taken over Ba Sing Se, that perhaps an Earthkingdom charm would be appropriate." A total lie, Azula could only hope that the blind girl wouldn't catch this one.

"Why do you do this Azula?" Toph asked crossing her arms. Azula knotted her eyebrows in confusion, _did she detect her lie? What was this girl talking about? _"Why do you lie to me when you know that I can see straight through them?

"I thought you couldn't see at all peasant." Azula spat and instantly regretting it, not that she was afraid of the girl but if she wanted to get away without all the sharing and caring she best avoid bitchiness.

"Haha very funny, just spit it out so I can move on with my life."

"Well if you rather I not share I can take the necklace and go." She looked both the girls in the eyes, trying her best to strike fear in them.

"Enough! Azula you are going to tell me what happen and you are going to tell it like it is! And Toph! Not another word!" Katara huffed, whipping her finger away from the girls she was just jabbing it at.

"Alright _mom_, take a breath." Azula said crossing her legs. Toph snickered a bit at the girls comment but did her best to hide it.

"So where did you get this charm again?" Katara asked slowly regaining her composer.

"In the Earthkingdom." Toph slapped her forehead, they were getting nowhere.

"I'm sure that you didn't make this yourself Princess, who made it for you?" Katara asked calmly trying to keep all her cards and maintain a civil conversation. Azula looked uneasy over at the girls.

"A friend, a good friend." She whispered looking away from the girls trying not to reveal anything with my eyes. Katara seemed to have caught on about the touchy subject Toph on the other hand..

"Oh, what friends might we have here? A best friend, a boy friend, or do we have a lady friend?" Azula looked up at Toph smiling, pain written throughout her eyes. "What's that a lady friend it is?" Azula laughed out loud and Katara swore that she saw just a single tear streaked down the Princesses face, she then shook her head violently symbolizing no.

"You wouldn't know him," She said softly looking at the ground and whipping her nose.

"Oh really try me." Toph spoke not at all sensing the girls pain, or at least not caring.

"His name was Jet, well is Jet." Azula said smiling, doing her best to mask the pain. Katara's heart dropped and her mouth hung agape.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, maybe ask sugar queen over here. I don't think there's a boy she hasn't met." Azula eyes shifted towards Katara who was still in shock.

"You know Jet," She whispered, instead of closing her mouth she covered it with a tan hand.

"Why, do you?" Azula said Katara saw a small fire light up in the back of her eyes, of hope maybe?

"Yeah he was a great friend of mine from a long time ago I saw him in Ba Sing Se, that was the last time I saw him." Katara spoke like this didn't faze her but she had never been more confused in her life. _Azula and Jet?_ It just didn't add up, it was _impossible_.

"Yeah that's the last time I saw him too," Azula whispered not seeming as confused as Katara. "You're the girl he talked about, the waterbending wench." Immediately Azula put her hands up in defense seeing the enrage expression on Katara's face, "I'm quoting him!"

Toph laughed, she couldn't help it! How ironic was this! The girls before her were completely different yet here they were both discussing the same lover they both had, or have. "Look let's just forget about this and go back to the charm bracelet necklace thing." Parting the girls who were staring daggers at each other.

"Okay so the new charm is from Jet, and the necklace is from?"

"My mother, she's gone now." Why shouldn't she tell them, she had said enough already and although she wasn't ready to admit it, it felt good for someone else to know, some else to feel the way she does for once.

"You had a mother too!" Katara said excited. But then she paused thinking about what she said.

"No, actually, I was born from and egg kind of like a dinosaur." Katara frowned at her.

"I mean you lost your mother too. My mother was killed in a raid when I was eight, it was a difficult time for me."

"That's nice." Azula said twirling a small blue flame on her finger tips.

"My mom never left us, but she never understood, me never gave me any credibility, not even a chance." Toph face saddened at the thought.

"Aww how sweet were all exchanging mommy stories, I think I'll pass thank you very much." Azula said taking the flame from her fingers into her palm.

"What afraid yours doesn't add up, or do you just not have the lady balls to come out a say it." Azula stopped bending and looked up at the accusing earthbender.

"My mom's is, I'm sorry, _was_ a bitch what can I say maybe that's where I get it." Azula looked between them clearly not finished. "She really didn't like me much, she hated me in fact, she always wanted pathetic little Zuzu." Azula mumbled the last part and Toph smiled.

"Azula you don't know that, what were you ten last time you saw her, that's hardly enough memory." Katara said not knowing why she was supporting the _evil_ Princess to say the least.

"Oh believe me when I tell you I was well aware enough and from the memories I do have, I can tell you that she despised me. Oh and five by the way." Azula said returning to her flame.

"Five what?" Katara asked taking a deeper interest in the firebender.

"Five years old." Azula said tossing the flame in the air.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Katara whispered, averted her eyes from Azula golden ones to the blue flames bouncing up and down.

"Haha, don't be sorry child, it was," She paused holding the tiny flame, "Was something necessary for me, it was kind of like an obstacle that needed to be overcome."

"I see." Toph said joining the conversation. Looking over at Katara who seemed to be boiling in, rage?

"How could you say that! You Firenation scum! Not even caring about your own family referring to them as an obstacle! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screeched not even realizing that she threw Azula's necklace on the ground, of course the action was not missed by Azula. Before anyone could move, before Katara could even finish her screaming rampage Azula dove for the necklace.

Shocked expression took place on two of the three girl's features. Azula stood up, necklace in hand she was ready to run and would have gotten away easily but unlike Katara, Toph regained her sense and sucked Azula's foot into the ground.

The Princess landed with a grunt, whipping her head around to glare down the culprit. Toph tired on Azula's signature smirk and snickered.

"You didn't answer Katara's question." Toph said still smirking at the collapsed girl.

"Katara who? My mommy, I mean, daddy, always taught me not to talk to strangers." Azula wiping the smirk off Toph's face and putting it back on hers. Toph just pointed to Katara and then back at Azula.

"Katara, Azula. Azula, Katara. There, now you're not strangers anymore and we can move on." Azula pouted turning to Katara.

"She's not going to let me free unless I answer you damn question is she," Katara shook her head symbolizing a silent 'no'. '_Well what was your question then_?' That was what everyone had assumed Azula would say, but if they would truly have remembered who they were dealing with maybe they wouldn't have ended up dead. Just kidding. What Azula did say though was-

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to fight my way out of this one." And with that a blue flame streaked passed Toph and Katara. Azula used her encased foot to shoot it, in turn breaking free of her earthly bindings. Several blue flames were tossed there way before Azula was out of site completely. She had managed throw them off guard for merely twenty seconds and that was all she needed.

Katara and Toph looked at each other, as if making sure the other wasn't Azula, and the broke out into fits of laughter.

"That was the most pointlessly fun thing of my life!" Toph shouted over giggles.

"I couldn't agree more! Who knew she wouldn't have blown our heads off with in the first three seconds of the interrogation!" They stifled a few more laughs before walking back to camp exchanging stories about the memorial event that just took place.

"You two were gone long, you seem awfully cheery?" Sokka said raising a questioning eyebrow as Aang popped out from behind him shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm tired Sokka, and I'm going to bed." Katara said waving off as Toph sat next to him dimming the fire to sleep, if she must say Toph sat dreadfully close to him as well. Katara laughed at the two while unfolding her sleeping bag.

"So what were you guys doing?" Aang said startling Katara but not enough to make her accidentally attack him.

"Oh nothing Aang, we were just having some casual girl talk," She smiled sweetly. "Nothing concerning you." She added seeing the look on his face.

"Alright then, good night Katara, I, I guess." She smiled at his doubtfulness.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara said turning over in her sleeping bad. Katara shut her eyes and was waiting for sleep to steal her for the night but it couldn't. Something was eating away at her and she was pretty sure she knew what. She tossed and turn in her sheets ones or twice before hearing soft giggles. With her eyes wide she turned around to see Toph and Sokka returning "twiddling each others thumbs" or in better words holding hands.

"Shh!" She heard him whisper obnoxiously loud. I wonder what they could have been doing this whole time? She pushed the thought away and waited for them to get ready for bed. She heard Toph's small earth tent go up and Sokka quietly slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Hey Sokka?" She whispered careful not to disturb anyone else.

"Yeah," he said a little nervously.

"Do you think it's possible for a mother to hate her child?" She asked squeezing her eyes shut hoping he doesn't see through her question, although she knows he won't.

"No." His answer was plan and simple leaving Katara silent for a few moments. She turned over finding a comfortable possession.

"Well do you think it's possible for a child to hate their mother?" But she was answered by the soft sound of Sokka's snores.

* * *

**Aww yeah talk about OOC hahaha but seriously this was the most pointless story ever written! Hahah it was just for pure joy and because i liked the idea of the three talking about there lives and comparing and Blah Blah. So anyway i don't on avatar btw, like Mike and Bryan do totally not me! Hahaha seriously though i don't own it. So i hope you enjoyed reading this bullshit! Cause it was pretty fun to write!  
**


End file.
